Living A Carefree Life With My Nukos - Wait! I'm in the Mafia?
by UzuSphere
Summary: What does a young, slightly accident-prone boy do when he comes across two Nukos on his way home from school? Well, he takes them home of course! And this changes Sawada Tsunayoshi's life no matter how small they may come in size.


**Living A Carefree Life With My Nukos - Wait! I'm in the Mafia?!**

* * *

 _A story based from the heartwarming manga known as Nukoduke!_

* * *

 **WELCOME**

 **H O M E**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, just your average albeit slightly accident-prone 4th grade student, was headed home when he suddenly heard two voices up ahead. It startled him so badly that he nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise. He managed to get his bearings straight before he found two small human-looking kittens. One was black in color while the other one had a more colorful appearance, it having long pink hair and bright green eyes. They were peering over the open cardboard box that they stayed in, as if looking for something, or _someone_.

"Could someone take us home and look after us?" The black-haired one said.

They sighed after a few seconds. "Haa~ It doesn't seem to be going too well, Kei." It said to the pink one in a disappointed tone.

"It can't be helped. There's a recession everywhere right now." The one now dubbed as 'Kei' said. "But if we don't give up, someone will definitely come to take us!"

Tsunayoshi hadn't noticed it but he found himself drawn in by their unusual appearances and approached them silently as he watched the two talk.

"Let's try our best until then!" The still-unnamed humanoid kitten said in agreement.

"ARGH?!" Kei screamed in surprise once 'she' looked forward.

It was then the little boy realized that he was sitting right in front of them and proceeded to scream his trademark 'HIEE!'. Promptly causing the two kittens to cover their ears due to the loudness of the boy's voice.

"Don't yell! That hurts our ears, you know?" 'She' said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

The boy began to sniffle. He didn't like being scolded! "I-I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized but was on the verge of crying now.

"S-Stop crying, just don't appear out of the blue or shout like that next time."

"U-Un!" He sniffled again.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Y-You can call me Tsuna!" He answered, tears no longer forming in his eyes.

Inwardly, Kei thought to 'herself', _crisis diverted_.

"Ano...w-what are you?" He asked hesitantly but still rather curious about their appearance.

"Onii-chan, is this the first time you've seen a Nuko?" [Kei]

"Nuko?" [Tsuna]

"It's the name of our species." The other Nuko spoke up.

 _Species?_ Tsuna perked up. _I think I've heard it somewhere before! But I can't remember._ He thought dejectedly.

"Cat-like Hominidae, nicknamed 'Nuko'. We are species that has evolved to be closer to humans than cats."

"O-Okay." He nodded, slightly at a loss. "W-Why are you here then?"

"Can't you tell by looking? We're looking for a new owner because our pet shop went bankrupt." 'She' explained, slightly annoyed by how slow he was. And then 'she' began a rant on how humans weren't reliable at all. Most of the stuff 'she' said went over his head but he could somehow get the gist of it.

"Umm..." He cut 'her' off.

 _"What?"_ 'She' snapped.

"I-I've n-never had a pet before b-but if it's alright w-with you guys, w-would y-you want to c-come live with m-me?" He stuttered. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked away, clearly not used to speaking a lot. The two Nukos could somehow tell that he didn't have much confidence in himself. Judging by his dirty and unkempt appearance, he often tripped over something.

He could use some mother-henning.

"Hmm." Kei turned to look at the black Nuko beside 'her'. "Sasame, what do you think?"

Sasame took a quick glance at Tsuna before returning her gaze towards Kei. A smile blossomed on her lips. "I think it would be a great idea!"

"Would your parents be actually okay with _this_ though?" Kei asked and Tsuna immediately nodded.

"It's me and my mama only actually. Mama told me that Papa became a star so that's why he isn't here anymore." The little clumsy boy answered with a sweet smile on his face. "Besides, Mama won't mind too much I think. She always tells me to bring over my friends but I can't since I don't have any." He suddenly beamed mid-sentence. "I know! Since you're coming to live with me, you can be my friends too!"

He was rambling but he didn't care. It was the first time someone wanted to go to his house, whether it be a pair of human-looking kittens or not.

"Okay then." 'She finally answered after a bout of silence. "Hold out your hands, we're climbing aboard."

"Y-Yes!" He held out his hands slowly, as if expecting them to _still_ back out. His fears were unneeded as they unhesitatingly jumped onto his hands. He cradled them close to his chest as he began his short trek home.

A gentle smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Sawada Nanami aka 'Nana' would later find her little boy standing in front of her with two Nukos in his arms, looking rather expectantly at her.

And she would accept wholeheartedly the two new additions to her home with kindness and warmth that only a few people could match.

 _"Welcome home,"_ she would say with a bright and gentle smile on her face.

* * *

Tsuna would later also find out that Kei was not a girl, but in fact, a _boy._

How confusing!

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a trial crossover fanfiction story between KHR and a manga series known as "Nukoduke!". I don't know if I will continue this or not. But please review at the very least to let me know what you think about this story.**

 **Nyaa~**


End file.
